


Mirror

by Falling_Icarus



Category: The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen, M/M, The Goldfinch, boreo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Icarus/pseuds/Falling_Icarus
Summary: 鲍里斯带走了西奥，就像苍鹰一样的宙斯把牧人盖尼米德带到太空里一样。





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sixhalfmk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/gifts).

> 谢谢@sixhalfmk给我发的邀请码，虽不是首发，还极其短小，但这篇献给您❤

“再来一口？”鲍里斯问。

我其实已经“噶布纳”①了，鲍里斯这句话就是他妈的一句废话，问得就像我真的会拒绝他似的。如果我真的有本事拒绝他，我就不会跟着这个天杀的俄国佬去他在安特卫普的公寓，跟他泡在周围墙上贴着镜子的浴缸里酗酒嗑药，肥皂泡里东倒西歪的酒瓶，喝光了的就会被当做烟灰缸，当然，是我们以为的喝光了。

我睁开眼，好多个鲍里斯，酒精和药物迟钝了我的神经，当然还有镜子，我无法区分眼前到底哪个是他。哦不，所有的鲍里斯都是鲍里斯，所有的鲍里斯都不是鲍里斯，无论实像的还是虚像的鲍里斯，仅仅是在我的感知与意识中形成的主观形象，我记忆中的鲍里斯，那个对外界一切嗤之以鼻，同时又怀有毫不动摇古怪信心的鲍里斯，到底是真实的记忆，还是大脑对记忆重构或虚构。宾我接二连三地抛出问题，主我毫无招架之力瞬间当机。

我看到鲍里斯们夹着烟卷递到我嘴边，不同的角度却以一样的速度，同样的动作，我努力分辨着，其中一个鲍里斯勾了勾嘴角，其他的坏笑着一触即离。如果我知道自己当时看上去像个被抢了糖果的小屁孩，我不会冲着鲍里斯瞪眼睛，但所有的鲍里斯都冲我哈哈笑，然后他们深吸了一口烟，支起身压向我，鲍里斯遮挡住周围的虚像占据我所有视野，哦真好，我不用再纠结哪个才是他。

我以为那会是一个吻，他越靠越近，我期待着一个温暖的柔软。

“嗷！”鲍里斯的牙齿磕到了我。

他被刚刚那口烟呛住，止不住地咳。

“疤头！②”他很生气，理所当然的，但不是我的错啊。

**Author's Note:**

> ①鲍里斯最喜欢的含蓄说法，是烂醉如泥、状态烂透了的意思。
> 
> ②波特——鲍里斯给西奥的习惯称呼，而“疤头”——哈利•波特的外号之一，当然是对于德拉科•马尔福来说。
> 
> 灵感来源于The Dreamers那场浴缸戏，大纲里我真的给他们安排了亲吻【信我


End file.
